The Gift of a Kiss
by gayeffie
Summary: It's Christmas 1919. Mary forgot to get Lavinia a present, and Lavinia didn't know what to get Mary either. But Mary gives her something more special, and far more meaningful. Marynia.


_for Hattie._

_Merry Christmas, darling. I hope you like it. _

_x Pip_

**The Gift of a Kiss**

"The tree is _lovely_."

Lavinia stroked her fingers along a branch, the deep green needles quivering as her hand drew across them. She glanced up to Mary, her fingers softly squeezing her friend's that she held in her other hand.

"I love Christmas," she smiled, looking up at the small angel atop the great tree, "Don't you agree, Mary?" she turned, her expression was not one of feigned interest, but a strange understanding they both had of each other. Lavinia still held Mary's hand, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," was all Mary said in reply, but she smiled, that sweet joy in Lavinia's spirit made her glow, a soft pink in her cheeks, and her eyes took in everything with Mary, always holding her hand, though that closeness was just that painful part of never being enough.

"I'm afraid I didn't get you a present." Mary murmured, and Lavinia looked confused for a moment, and then her face brightened slightly.

"No matter, I couldn't think of what to get you either," Lavinia seemed somewhat relieved, though she spoke rather quickly, nervously, as if she did not trust herself to say anything else, "I was wondering if I could ask you what you wanted, I'm frightfully bad at gift giving." She trailed off as Mary watched her, those brown eyes deep with unknown words.

Mary blinked, like she was composing herself, and asked before she could think better of it, she spoke, "Are you any good at receiving?"

Lavinia blinked in surprise, "But you said…" her eyebrows drew together as she spoke, not able to think of anything to say, she was so bewildered it was adorable to her friend, who still felt unsure.

Mary moved nearer, _wanting_ to… wanting to touch her, hold her, though she could hardly ever allow the thought before now, it had always torn at her. This would change everything. It would make everything either wonderful or destroy it completely, Though Mary felt uncertain, she knew it was all she wanted, not knowing why.

She spoke without thought to stop, without an idea as to what would come of her words. What could become of her _actions,_ "Well, what I _meant _was I didn't know what to get you. So I thought _this_ would do…"

Mary half lifted her hand to Lavinia's face, waiting, wanting… She glanced at Lavinia's mouth, the pink bow of her lips, and then looked up at her eyes, asking, telling, and with that fleeting gaze, Lavinia seemed to know, understand. Mary _couldn't_ be imagining that shine in her eyes as she reached for the woman she held so dear. The tips of Mary's fingers touched Lavinia's chin, their eyes still held the others; they were both frightened to move, both terrified to breathe.

Lavinia's cheeks pinked and her green eyes widened as Mary leant in, but she did not back away, instead she tilted her head up to meet Mary's, the corners of her mouth becoming a soft smile. Her eyes drifted shut as Mary's did, and a gasp left her, right before she felt another woman's lips upon my own, _Mary's_ lips upon her own. Mary's lips parted as Lavinia's did; her mouth opening willingly, and she felt a sudden sensation of _warmth_, warmth and desire, like a soft shock of pleasure ran though her when they kissed.

They kissed, Mary kissed Lavinia, and _oh, _Lavinia was kissing her _back_.

The softest, quickest gasps left Lavinia, trembling through her lips to Mary's, feeling her warm breath on her tongue… right before Mary tasted her, and Lavinia clutched her friend to her, hands on Mary's waist, sighing, giving back to her so sweetly, Mary couldn't help the long moan that left her- oh, Lavinia was like _nectar_.

Lavinia's fingers were stroking through Mary's hair, the sensation sent wonderful shivers across her scalp, Lavinia's touch so tender, her hands, burying her fingers in Mary's hair, it was so lovingly careful and tormentingly sensual, and Mary was wishing Lavinia would hold her there, this was something she could never go without, Lavinia's lips, her hands and her hair…

Their kiss broke, though their lips still brushed together, and Mary breathed out, her cheek now pressed to Lavinia's, both gasping at what they had just shared. It was painfully real, real and indescribably lovely, Mary had never felt anything _so_ wonderful, her mind was in a thoughtless cry of wordless longing for Lavinia, she had felt nothing, no one as wonderful as her. Never anything as beautiful, nor anyone as darling, _Lavinia…_

Lavinia sighed, Mary had run her hand up her back and she shivered, Mary's fingers laced through her hair, the strawberry-blonde curls sliding across her hand, slipping through her fingers like strands of silk. Lavinia leaned into Mary's other hand that was pressed to her cheek, longing for Mary's touch as Mary yearned for hers.

Mary tilted her head to the side, her lips moving differently this time. She kissed Lavinia almost searchingly, in a way, the depth of emotion she felt pounding within herself only manifested itself in the kiss, impossibly deep, and the soft sounds of delight Lavinia emitted only made Mary want this more, want _her_ more than she even understood.

Mary clutched at Lavinia, trying to hold her closer, her hands at Mary's back, around her waist, upon her hips, kissing Mary as if she were starved, neither woman ever wanted their lips to break apart, the power of the moment, the heady feeling Lavinia's kisses gave Mary, as if she would fall into her, _wanting _to fall into her. The unexpected flood of desire was almost frightening Mary, it would have, were it not for being so tightly held in Lavinia's arms, Lavinia's soft, encircling arms, never wanting to let her go.

Their kisses slowed, became more languid, unhurried, and Mary could almost swear she felt her in her soul, she had worked her way into it, her light, in whatever soul Mary possessed, Lavinia owned it, held it, as she held her heart. The soft kisses she pressed to Mary's lips, heart-slowing kisses, one after the other, her mouth so sweet against Mary's.

Mary stepped closer to Lavinia, further into her arms, her waiting embrace, giving back each kiss she received before leaning back to see Lavinia's eyes open, darker than usual with intrigue and anticipation. Her lips were plumper and pink, swollen from Mary's, a wet shine to them. Mary unconsciously licked her own lips when Lavinia spoke, her voice strangled, as if she had not drank for days.

"I do like my present, Mary," she whispered, and kissed her again, this time was more unbearably delightful than the last, yet even more addictive, and Lavinia pulled back again, so she could see Mary's face.

Lavinia's words were careful, her expression daring, "Do I only get one?" Lavinia's eyes glinted in satisfaction as Mary clutched her waist, pulled her back closely and kissed her once more, this being the best gift she had received, the most special, the most caring, thoughtful…

And she would daresay Lavinia enjoyed hers, too.

_end_

_x kissthespider26  
><em>


End file.
